


Bottom Severus Snape Oneshots

by iluvreading7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Multi, Not Beta Read, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Top James Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Ron Weasley, just some bottom sev y’all, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvreading7/pseuds/iluvreading7
Summary: Hey you guys I’ve been kind of stuck in a rut as far as writing so I decided to make some oneshots based off of you guys’ prompts!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Bottom Severus Snape Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I am working and doing life so I may not be able to do everything 😇😅

Hey you guys as you probably know I have like one story written so far and I kind of fell out of pace with it for right now. I’m getting kind of busy with life. I know eventually I’m going to pick it back up but I would like to take a small break from it. So don’t worry.

In the meantime, I want to kind of put some fun back into my writing so I am taking prompts for this one shot book!! 

While I can’t guarantee that I’ll be serious or make it super long whenever I do decide to write these prompts I still hope you all enjoy what I am able to write lmao. Whether it be some crack or 10,000 words by accident.

Here is the best way I think y’all could format your prompt in the comment section:

Three major key points here. Please tell me the ship a couple a.k.a. who you are pairing Severus with. If it is going to be explicit or mature and any tags that go along with that. And lastly any kind of major plot points you might would want to happen in the story.

One example could be:

Could I get a fluffy and domestic married/bonded Snarry (Severus and Harry)fic were it’s about their ongoing daily lives like waking up on a Sunday morning?

Another good example if you want to go on the more mature/explicit route which of course tags will then be updated for:

Do you think you could please write a Snames (Severus & James) fic were they go from arguing and fighting to kissing and end up hate fucking?

And I reserve the right to you know of course not write whatever story is commented if I don’t think it’s something I can do. And of course any prompt that I choose to do I can’t promise it’ll be like how you envision it but I’ll just run with the product. And I didn’t put all of the tags or potential ships here yet because it’s like 12:09AM and my brain is not fully online so I did the best I could.

So just about anything is free game except for some very specific tags listed here:

Whump  
NonCon

And if I come across any prompts that are commented that involve tags that I won’t write I will of course update the list .

But besides those anything can be canon, not canon, a whole Other universe, modern day, fantasy, college, non-magical, etc. you name it I’ll try it.

And there is no comment/prompt limit for any person. So if you got a whole bunch of prompt you’re looking to get written at some point I can try my hand at it even though it’ll probably be terrible. 

Thank you guys for reading this far!! I can’t wait to see your prompts!!! I hope you enjoy!!!!!


End file.
